dbmovesfandomcom-20200214-history
Energy Shield
Energy Shield / Energy Barrier (called Evil Barrier or Explosive Wave in Budokai Tenkaichi 3) is a technique used to generate an energy shield around the user to protect them from attacks. wgAfterContentAndJS.push(function() {if (window.showTocToggle) { window.tocShowText = "show"; window.tocHideText = "hide"; showTocToggle(); } }); Overview Lord Slug's Energy ShieldAdded by Jeangabin666Energy Shield is first seen when Goku uses it in the movie Dragon Ball Z: The Tree of Might to protect himself from the combined energy waves of Daiz and Cacao. Gohan uses it to stop him, Krillin, and Piccolo from being sucked into the Dead Zone during the Garlic Jr. Saga, although this was most likely a stronger version as it was able to stop them from being pulled in the slightest. Future Gohan also uses an Energy Shield, called Evil Barrier, when he fights the androids for the second time in Dragon Ball Z: The History of Trunks. It is also seen in one of Vegeta's flashbacks being used by his father, King Vegeta. Lord Slug used an Energy Shield to counter Goku's first blast on him in the movie Dragon Ball Z: Lord Slug. Broly (as a baby, no less) uses it to save himself and his father, Paragus from a dying Planet Vegeta. Broly's energy shield even allows him (and others if he chooses) to survive in the vacuum of space (or even within molten lava). http://images.wikia.com/dragonball/images/4/49/Gohan_Energy_Shield.jpgGohan's Evil BarrierAdded by Jeangabin666The only technique used by Dr. Raichi in Dragon Ball Z: Plan to Eradicate the Saiyans and its remake Dragon Ball: Plan to Eradicate the Super Saiyans, is the barrier. Both Bojack and 5th Form Cooler have a psychic energy shield technique called Psycho Barrier. http://images.wikia.com/dragonball/images/8/8b/Psycho_Barrier.jpgBojack's Psycho BarrierAdded by Jeangabin666It is seen several times in Dragon Ball Z: Broly - Second Coming, first when Gohan uses it to shield Goten, Videl, and Trunks from one Broly's Blaster Shells (energy blasts); later Broly again uses it to escape from a sea of lava, and lastly, he briefly attempts to use it to block Gohan, Goten, and Goku's Family Kamehameha, but fails and is rocketed towards the sun and is defeated. In Dragon Ball Z: Wrath of the Dragon, Vegeta emits an Energy Barrier from his hands in a fashion similar to Final Flash to protect civilians from Hirudagarn. *'Note:' It seems that anyone who can use ki can use the technique, however it may require some practice and its strength is probably determined by the user. Types of Energy Barrier Android Barrier http://images.wikia.com/dragonball/images/4/48/Barrier.jpgAndroid 17 using the Android Barrier techniqueAdded by Jeangabin666Dr. Gero's Androids have their own version of the Energy Shield known as the Android Barrier. The Android Barrier was first used by Android 17 (his is bluish-green in color) to block Piccolo's Hellzone Grenade. Android 18 is also equiped with an Android Barrier (hers is pink in color), though she rarely uses it. In the movie Dragon Ball Z: Super Android 13!, Android 15 used the Android Barrier to protect himself from Future Trunks' Continuous Energy Bullets. Super Android 13 is also equiped with an Android Barrier (used in video games, his is red in color, same as his Ki attacks). http://images.wikia.com/dragonball/images/a/a9/CellsBarrier2.pngSemi-Perfect Cell using Energy Shield to achieve his perfect formAdded by Kill YouSemi-Perfect Cell used a barrier in order to completely absorb Android 18 without interference. Perfect Cell uses an even stronger barrier version (the largest of all barrier techniques), called the Perfect Barrier, during the Cell Games. In Dragon Ball GT, Super 17 retains his original barrier, but it also seems to gains the ability to absorb ki-based attacks (the barrier is invisible during this process), this is called the Absorption Barrier. In the [http://dragonball.wikia.com/wiki/Dragon_Ball_Z:_Budokai_(series) Budokai series], the barrier is called Energy Field, and is used as an attack by both 17, 18, and Cell (in his second and later transformations). In the [http://dragonball.wikia.com/wiki/Dragon_Ball_Z:_Budokai Budokai series], both 17 and 18 have an offensive version of the move that expands outward to attack the opponent. In Dragon Ball Z: Burst Limit, Androids 17 and 18 can charge an energy shield in their hands and use it offensively. This is called Pinpoint Energy Shield. Magic/Mystical Main articles: Wizard Barrier and Hero's Flute http://images.wikia.com/dragonball/images/c/cc/Barrier.pngMajin Buu protects himself from militaryAdded by Vegeta'sEgoThe evil wizard Babidi has a green/yellow energy shield called Wizard Barrier. Only in the anime, Majin Buu used a similar barrier to protect himself when the Earth's Military attacked him. Tapion's ocarina can produce a blue energy shield (if a specific tune is played), known as Hero's Flute. Robotic/mechanical Dr. Wheelo has his own fiery-red energy shield/barrier which is generated by his robotic body and is simply called Barrier. The Pilaf Machine has a white-blue shield/barrier, called Pilaf Barrier. Users *King Vegeta (Explosive Wave, may have taught it to his son) *Vegeta (Explosive Wave, likely learned it from his father) *Broly (Explosive Wave, knew it as a baby) *Goku http://images.wikia.com/dragonball/images/5/5e/BrolyShield.jpgBroly using an Energy ShieldAdded by Jeangabin666*Piccolo (Evil Barrier, may have taught it to Gohan) *Gohan/Future Gohan (Evil Barrier, may have learned it from Piccolo) *Future Trunks (Evil Barrier, could have learned it from Future Gohan or from his father during their year in the Hyperbolic Time Chamber. *Android 17/Future Android 17 (Android Barrier, Future 17's signature move) *Android 18/Future Android 18 (Android Barrier, rarely used) *Super Android 13 (Android Barrier) *Semi-Perfect Cell / Perfect Cell (Perfect Barrier, has a large blast radius) *Dr. Raichi http://images.wikia.com/dragonball/images/7/76/UubEnergyShield.pngMajuub's Energy Barrier inside Great Ape Baby's bodyAdded by Jeangabin666*Cooler (Psycho Barrier) *Bojack (Psycho Barrier) *Bio-Broly (Evil Barrier) *Tapion (Hero's Flute, produced via a playing a special tune on his magic ocarina) *Babidi (Wizard Barrier) *Bibidi (Wizard Barrier) *Majin Buu (Anime only) *Super Buu (Budokai 2 only, after absorbing Cell) *Vegito (Saiyan Shield; used to keep himself from being absorbed by Super Buu) *Majuub (Used to keep himself from being digested by Baby Vegeta) *Super 17 (his signature Android Barrier & invisible Absorption Barrier) *Dr. Wheelo (Barrier, mechnical) *Pilaf Machine (Pilaf Barrier, mechnical) Gallery http://dragonball.wikia.com/wiki/File:AndroidBarrier15.pngAndroid 15 using the Android Barrier techniquehttp://dragonball.wikia.com/wiki/File:RaichiBarrier.pngDr. Raichi's Energy Shield in Plan to Eradicate the Saiyanshttp://dragonball.wikia.com/wiki/File:RaichiEnergyShield2.pngDr. Raichi's Energy Shield in Plan to Eradicate the Super Saiyans Category:Needs Work Category:Needs Pictures Category:Needs More Pictures Category:Techniques Category:Defensive Techniques